The Next Chapter
by AlyGrim
Summary: It has been a couple of years since Roy has become Fuhrer of Amestris, and him and Riza have created a family together. With the help of his friends Edward and Winry can he get through being the Fuhrer and being a father at the same time? some RorxRiza, EdwardxWinry and maybe even some AlxMay in this story


"Ugh… Gah! Stupid diaper!" Roy Mustang muttered in frustration. This had been his fourth time trying to change his kids diaper in one night.

Since they had twins Riza has gotten extremely well at changing diapers, but lately it seems like wall they do is change diapers or buy new ones. Roy wanted to something good for his wife, so he told her that this time he was going to change the twins. But he just couldn't seem to understand how to get them to work.

"Gah!" He muttered again. _These shouldn't be that hard! I have the Fuhrer Amestris for goodness sakes! Why is this so hard! _Roy though to himself.

He didn't want to, but he knew he was going to have to call reinforcements on this one.

…

Ring Ring… Ring Ring…

"Hello, Elric residence. This is Winry speaking."

"Winry! Oh think god you answers!"

"Roy? Is that you?" Winry asked.

"Ya it is. Listen, I need you to do me a huge favor! Please tell me how to change a diaper!"

"Umm Roy, why not just ask your wife? I'm sure Riza will be glad to teach you."

"No, She is always the one changing the diapers. I wanted to give her a break." Roy said sheepishly.

"And isn't it a bit late? Ed and I are putting Dean to sleep, you should be doing the same thing." Winry tucked the phone between her ear and her shoulder and picked up her son. As she started to walk upstairs she saw her husband leave the kitchen.

"Who are you talking on the phone with?" Edward asked as he followed Winry upstairs.

"Oh just…"

"NO!" Roy screamed over the phone cutting her off. "Don't let Fullmetal know I am asking for diaper advice! He will never let live it down!"

"Winry?" Ed asked skeptically.

"It is just May. Here can you take dean? I need to talk to her for a bit."

"Ok sure, if you say so." Ed said as he tok their son.

Winry watched as Ed walked into Dean's room, waited for him to close the door.

"You owe me big time Roy! I don't like lying to my husband!" Winry said as she walked into her room and closed the door.

"Yes I know! Now Please help me!"

Riza stood in the doorway and watched as her husband changed their kids diapers. She was proud of her husband for trying so hard. It came to much surprise to her how much she enjoyed watching her husband with their kids. It created such a warm feeling of love in her heart for her husband.

As Roy turned to grab the blankets that was behind him on the table, he noticed Riza standing in the door way.

"Hey there, want to help me with Aidan and Alexander?" Roy asked as he finish rapping Alexander in a blanket.

"Sure." Riza said as she walked over to the changing table and picked up Aidan. "When we are done putting them to sleep I made some tea that is downstairs." She said as she followed Roy into the twins room.

"That sounds nice."

They put Aidan and Alexander into their cribs, turned off the light and closed the door.

"Is there any cookies to go with the tea?" Roy asked as they headed down the stairs.

"Roy, you just ate dinner. Do you really need cookies with your tea?"

"I just love your shortbread cookies! And they taste wonderful with the new tea we just bought. Please Riza!" Roy said as he made puppy dog eyes at his wife.

"Ugh, fine! But not to many!"

Roy poured the tea into two cups as Riza got out the cookies from the refrigerator. As Roy went to go get the sugar out of the pantry, he accidentally bumped into the table cause on of the cups to fall and brake. Roy and Riza looked at each other, waiting and seeing if the woke up the kids. Sure enough they heard crying coming from upstairs.

"Roy…" Riza moaned as she moved to go upstairs to calm down the kids.

"Does that mean no cookies?"

"Oh trust me, cookies are the last thing you should be worried about getting tonight!" Riza said as she walked up the stairs.

_Yikes! _He though as he ran after his wife.

**So that is the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! **

**Please review! :D**


End file.
